Mzeituni
by KuKu for CoCo Puffs
Summary: Vernon finds out something interesting about his boss and gets a paid vacation to Kenya, changing 4 year old Harry Potter's life forever. SLASH! Harry/?
1. Prologue

Mzeituni

by

KuKu for CoCo Puffs

Summary: Vernon finds out something interesting about his boss and gets a paid vacation to Kenya, changing 4 year old Harry Potter's life forever.

Pairing: Harry/?

Warnings: Extremely AU. Rated M for Mature! Mentions of child abuse, some violence, spoilers, swearing, and future sexual situations. THIS IS GOING TO BE SLASH IN THE FUTURE! If you do not like that then do not read it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or anything else that you might recognize! Title means olive in Swahili, you will find out why later.

"human speech"

*monkey speech*

**emphasis**

_thoughts_

* * *

Chapter One: Prologue

Vernon Dursley was a very happy man. Five days ago, he was lucky enough to catch his boss having sex with his secretary. In exchange for not spilling the beans to the wife, Vernon got a two week paid vacation to Kenya. Unfortunately for the Dursley's, there was also a ticket for their freak of a nephew, Harry, to go. That meant that they couldn't leave him at home in his cupboard. _Oh well_, Vernon thought to himself as he ordered Harry to put the family's bags in the car, _maybe he will get eaten by a lion_.

Four year old Harry Potter was very excited to be going to Africa for several reasons. The first, and biggest, was that he would not be stuffed in his cramped cupboard without food for two weeks, like the Dursley's usually did when they went out of town. The second reason was the animals that he would get to see. Little Harry Potter loved animals with a passion, even the weird cats that Mrs. Figg had.

* * *

Harry was an unusual child. He was unnaturally intelligent for his age and could already read at the same level as a 12 year old. He had read many of the books that were around the Dursley home, most of which were bought for his cousin Dudley in the hopes that he would be a genius, however unlikely the possibility. He had an eidetic memory, remembering every single thing he had ever read, seen, or heard. This included his parents murder, though it was still kind of blurry.

Harry was also a very beautiful child, which just made the Dursley's hate him all the more. He had olive green eyes and shoulder length ebony hair that had a slight curl to it. And even though he was malnourished, the only sign of it was how short he was for his age. This was because of his magic.

That is what makes Harry Potter such an extraordinary child, even to the hidden wizarding world's standards. You see, Harry Potter was famous for defeating The Dark Lord Voldemort and was far more powerful than any wizard alive, and he is only four! That is also why he is stuck at the Dursley's. Albus Dumbledore knew that Voldemort would return and knew that Harry had to be under his control for when that time came. He couldn't have Harry wield that much power, so he put many magical blocks on him and placed with his aunt and uncle who he knew hated magic. Dumbledore did not even feel any remorse, it was all for the greater good after all.

* * *

Anyway, back to the Dursley's, who are just now arriving to their little cabin in Kenya.

"Well this place looks like a dump", stated Harry's Aunt Petunia. She was a thin and tall woman who vaguely resembled a horse. She looked around the small cottage with a sneer on her face. "Isn't there anywhere better we could stay, Vernon?" The cabin was made out of a sturdy wood with polished floors. There were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. It had running electricity, water, and air conditioning. It even had a television set, so there really wasn't any reason for her to complain other than the fact that there was a room for Harry and a layer of dust from being unlived in.

"Sorry Pet," Vernon replied "this was all that was left." Vernon Dursley was a big man who looked a lot like a walrus. He was carrying his son Dudley, who took after his father by resembling a small whale, and huffing and puffing with the exertion of walking the ten feet from the car to the cabin door. He looked behind him and yelled a "Hurry up, boy" at little Harry, who was struggling to carry their bags in.

Aunt Petunia sighed, "I guess this will have to do". She ordered Harry to finish unpacking and suggested to Vernon that he take Dudley to look around a bit while she "made the place presentable", meaning that she had Harry clean every room.

It was an uneventful beginning to a life-changing vacation.

* * *

**A/N: This is what happens when I watch National Geographic while reading Harry Potter Fanfiction. I have very interesting ideas for this fic… (insert evil laugh here) Let me know what you think!**


	2. Not an update: Poll

**This is not an update!**

I am going to be putting all of my stories on hiatus except for one. I am not abandoning them! I have been thinking it over and decided that I have bitten off more than I can chew. With everything that has happened in the past year with my mom's death and school (I'm in college), it is overwhelming to have three stories at once, especially since these are my first multi-chaptered fanfics.

Now, as for which story I am continuing...

I am putting up a poll and will leave it there for a week or two. If you want to, you can go vote for whichever story you want me to continue. After that one is finished I will put up another poll to decide the next one until all three are finished. Whichever story has the most votes, will be the one I am working on. As a thank you for participating in the vote, I will immediately upload a new chapter to the winning story as soon as the poll is closed. The winning story will be the only fanfic that I work on, however I may upload a one-shot every now and again.

The poll should be up now so please go vote!

Thank you so much for all of your support thus far,

KuKu for CoCo Puffs

P.S. This message will be deleted after the poll is concluded.


End file.
